deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Frontier Wiki
Damage Per Clip? I think we should add a Damage per clip section in the weapons sections. This would help people with lower reloading and stuff determine which gun they want :3 Pando54 (talk) 02:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Pando54 Decent idea, I'll help when I can. I've read in several places that the damage values listed on this wiki aren't all 100% accurate, though, I think someone needs to work on that as well. MrMainline (talk) 17:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) The damages are all updated and current. I've checked and double checked, the only ones that needed adjustment were SMGs and I believe Chainsaws. I'm working on Missions right now, let me know if you see anything else that needs changing. Odinaden (talk) 21:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC)odinaden Encountered a scammer. Read about it here. http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=760879.msg12842850#msg12842850 so the deadfrontier on my cousin computer wont work and its being weird and like i kept on trying to reload it and nothing is working and idk what to do can anyone that had this happen to them give me tips on how to fix my problem. sever list would be nice if they hadoneso you could join your friends/familyWaterwindleaf (talk) 14:17, April 10, 2013 (UTC) damage for leapers should be turned down because the titan is bigger and faster and strong but the leaper is smallerand weaker but goddamn over powered they can kill peope in 1 goddamn hit and some poeple have to find health which they can only find in north end zone or in the south eastern zone and health for poeple like me is too expensive and im out of cash. Mau5man (talk) 00:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey i was thinking that on the weekend or one day or something, you could have a thing that there's only bosses but their spawn rate is 2x than normal. It would be good because then people could go to the end zone and loot without much hassel, except for bosses of cause. I also wanted to add that leapers are WAY to strong because they're one hit kill, like... they may as well be a boss. Cause i was looting, i was hit a few times by spiders and stuff and then boom one hit from leaper and i was dead then i had to walk all the way back to where i was looting. (In the Dark Red Zone about to go to End Zone.) Thank YouGrunty569 (talk) 23:19, December 20, 2013 (UTC) You realize this is just the wiki, we have no control over the content of the game. I'd advise to keep this out of the DF forums as well, you'll just be insulted. Honestly, though, if you got hit by a Leaper, it's was probably your fault, they're slower than the average Duck Dynasty fan. MrMainline (talk) 17:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) More Weapons? Lots of people have been sending me emails cause I post lots and lots of dead frontier YouTube videos and in one video I said to ask me any questions ands so I gave them my email and one said don't we need more weapons? And another asked "are you tired of using the same weapons over and over again?. And so now I will leave it up to you if you think that dead frontier should make more weapons. : Neil has been releasing weapons overtime, and I think it's reaching it's limit for overpoweredness. Chances are there will be no more new weapons or he will be re-releasing the older LEs. : KwoonTheNope (talk) 06:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : I don't think there's anything really overpowered, except for stuff like the GAU, you know, the stuff that fat wallets buy. For those of us that actualy play the game instead of throwing money at it, there's certainly room for more guns. Think about it, if the power level of our arms is always creeping up, that would provide a logical reason for stronger enemies, and if we're lucky, another map extension with yet another more dangerous zone. More than weapons, though, I would like to see more original enemies, rather than just adding a black or burning skin to an existing enemy and pumping its stats. : MrMainline (talk) 17:17, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Detailed Interior Articles I think we should have a page describing the various types or interiors (houses, store, warehouses, hospitals, etc), with general information about the size and layout. Deeper details could include dangerous things to watch out for (tight hallways, dead ends, &whathaveyou), how to recognize buildings from the outside, or maybe even maps of the various layouts. I'm pretty sure there are only like five or six floorplans for each type of building. I'll admit the need for such an article is small. It only occured to me as I was leavng Pastor to head for a nearby hospital and I realized that I had no idea what I was getting into. Somehow, despite playing since 2D, I've never been inside a hospital. All I know about them is from reputatyion and a few minutes of youtube footage, and all I've really learned from that is that they're huge and full of loot. Not very helpful. I'll get it started probably next weekend, first I need to gather information. If anyone would like to help obtain floorplans I would greatly appreciate it. MrMainline (talk) 17:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I've been having no luck whatsoever with launching the game. I havea Dell with Windows 9 and Google Chrome, neither browsers work for me. I have the same problem as this poor soul: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAn8NzzSB7U I tried opening in web browser, using standalone client, reinstalling it after turning off anti-virus, changing the file to .exe, and even attempting to get Dead Frontier support and STILL nothing. Can anyone please help? This is kind of a last resort. Isaacalive (talk) 02:21, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Isaac Updates Someone should REALLY give the entire wiki an overhaul, or at least open the Bestiary for editing and updates. Jabenaurum (talk) 07:08, January 23, 2016 (UTC)